Yakon (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Yakon collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 25 *Release date: 1994 In the 90s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Yakon appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes in a basic stance, both arms raised upward as he prepares to pounce on his opponent. Characters included in the Part 25 Keshi set are Yakon, Pui Pui, Super Saiyan Broly, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Kid Goten and Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta, Krillin and Marron, Android 18, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, and Super Saiyan Goku with Halo for a total of 11 pieces. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy’s Babidi Saga Series 10 *Release date: 2002 Irwin Toy has released Yakon in its Series 10 lineup. Yakon is designed highly monstrous with his enormous height and massive arms and legs, standing in a demonic crouched posture with his deadly retractable blades emerging from his hands. Pertaining to Irwin’s basic toy line’s Babidi Saga and introduced in 2002, this is likely one of the largest single basic scale figures ever made in the Dragon Ball Irwin lineup. Standing just around 6 inches, the figure is quite massive in size and excessively taller than the rest of the figures in the series. The figure prototype had even greater impression placed on the pores around his textured skin and bone structure emerging around his spinal area and backbone. The figure is modeled to perfection and comes with a collectible randomized Dragon Ball series CCG card and Dragon Balls. Also included in this Series 10 set were 4 other characters: Gotenks, Yamcha, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Gohan. Jakks Pacific *Jakks Pacific’s Series 12 *Release date: 2003 Jakks Pacific has re-released Irwin’s Yakon sculpt in 2003 with an alternate packaging and bubble. There are some minor differentiating patterns on the packaging, but the initial figure seems to remain the same in its shape, detail, and overall coloring scheme. As with most of the figures being reissues from previous Irwin releases, the box mockup is impressive yet it does little for the actual item in terms of additional features. Also included are a few Dragon Balls as they had been in the prior Irwin packaging also. However, the initial randomized CCG cards are no longer inserted in Jakks’ releases. *Trilogy 2-pack Series *Release date: 2006 Another re-release series of Yakon was introduced in 2006 by Jakks Pacific in the 2-pack sets. The figure remains the same although the box is newly modeled for the 2-pack, which includes a Goku figurine in order to commemorate the confrontation between Yakon and Goku. Much like other 2-packs released by Jakks, the set is genuinely collectible and a nice addition to any set encompassing memorable battles in the series’ run. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Buu Returns Series Part 22 *Release date: 2009 Released in August 2009 is MegaHouse’s addition to the Neo series. Like its predecessors, this series depicted highlighted scenes from the series run. Yakon is seen in the Buu Returns set in a deadly posture, preparing to pounce on the ever-confident Goku, who stands undeterred and unfettered by his opponent. Of course, the scene comes with a nice ground base (colored purple) with a very nice coloring scheme for Yakon. *Capsule Neo Buu Returns Series Part 22 *Release date: 2009 Released in August 2009 is MegaHouse’s addition to the Neo series. Like its predecessors, this series depicted highlighted scenes from the series run. Yakon is seen in the Buu Returns set in a deadly posture, preparing to pounce on the ever-confident Goku, who stands undeterred and unfettered by his opponent. As the rest of the series is also released in a gold version, this is the gold variant of the same aforementioned diorama set. The base as well as the characters are completely colored in a gold texture. This makes for a nice alternative collectible to the colored version, being equally rare yet unique for collectible value. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Yakon has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better resemble the chibi style. Yakon's facial reaction here showcases a mouth-open savage and monstrous position, displaying his teeth and wielding his dangerous claws. Model Kits *Resin-based Statue series *Release date: 2008 A 2008 statue portrays Yakon with a distinct monstrous appearance. The statue stands tall with intricate detail. The paint job is reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Yakon comes in a ferocious posture, with both hands flailing and his deadly claw extensions in opposite directions. The Yakon sculpt is brilliant, allowing for a vicious and dangerous expression to shine through the character and adding further detail to the overall dangerous appearance of his persona. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise